Southern Bell
by iPhilosophy
Summary: Her journey began as a search for a long lost love. 150 years later, Caroline is a influential but disposable member of the Volturi guard. When a secret unlike any other is revealed, she finds herself hurtling towards Washington, answers, & redemption.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not, bla bla bla….**

**Prologue**

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled to myself, faking a dry heave for good measure.

"Awe, don't tell me this is going to ruin your appetite Carrie, that's so unlike you." William said as he strode up behind me and stood a little in front and to the right of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not," I scoffed, "but you mustn't deny that you find this just as repulsive as I do."

"How can you say such a thing? It's so… _romantic._" He grinned widely at me, double- checking to make sure I understood his sarcasm. I only chuckled humorlessly in response. "Come now! Even everyone else in this room isn't quite so-" he cut off, frowning to himself. "Well I was going to say 'heartless', but then again I suppose we _are_ all just that. With one glaring exception, of course." He smiled again, and this time I gave him a smirk of my own.

The scene unfolding in front of us could be considered romantic by some, but more than that, I found it downright unnatural. I wasn't lying when I said it made me nauseas, and the more I watched and thought about it, the more I could feel the bile rising in my throat. _That stupid girl,_ I thought to myself. _She has absolutely no idea what she's getting herself into. Even those bimbos at the front desk have an idea what awaits them, but this girl? _I shook my head. I could see the innocent denial in her eyes, and sense it in the air, as she clung to her unlikely protector. Her dark brown eyes darted back and forth between her friends and those who stood before her, not even aware or caring about those like William and I, lurking on the balconies above. Their arrival had been unexpected to say the least, even after the visit from the male yesterday. Luckily, the majority of us had already gathered close by, awaiting the return of one of the hunting parties. If there were going to be a problem, it would be theirs, and certainly not ours.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I could not deny feeling the overwhelming sense of love radiating off of Aro's two honored guests. It engulfed the room like a warm blanket, settling over my senses and refusing to be ignored. After hearing everything except perhaps the most intimate details of their relationship, I begrudgingly saw the attraction. The girl's blood was certainly enticing, and there was no denying she had quite an emotional hold on the man she clung to so desperately. Their feelings of dedication toward each other were undeniable, but I still didn't like it. A human girl of 18 should not have a vampire for a best friend, let alone have another one for a boyfriend.

Suddenly, Jane stepped forward, and I narrowed my eyes in concentration. Could she also withstand the forces of Jane's gift? Just as it was before though, nothing happened, and I sighed in irritation, turning on my heels and exiting down the long hallway. It took all of a second for William to catch up with me.

"You're not going to stay and watch the show?" he asked, amused.

"No," I huffed. "I most certainly am not. I already know he's going to let them leave, they'll just prance out of here shortly, leaving me with the dirty work for later. Besides, I'm not going to stick around and wait until he gets the brilliant idea to use me for his silly entertainment as well. Honestly, I can't believe how much of a lap dog Jane can be, hopping to obey his every command and wagging her tail in the process."

"You know Caroline, not all of us can afford to be as free-spirited as you."

I stopped dead in my tracks and he turned to look at me curiously.

"What?" He questioned, his brow furrowing. I looked at him closely then, following the lines of his strong, square jaw up to his prominent brow and his head of messy, dirty blonde hair. It was cut shorter than most of our acquaintances kept theirs, but it was functional. He was barely an inch taller than me, but heavily built and ruggedly handsome. I stared into his red eyes, now a dark maroon, and wondered how he felt about me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out; my eyes still wide and fixed on his face. Most of the others found my stare unnerving, but he just pursed his lips and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Still," I shrugged. "I mean it. I often forget how tightly most of you are bound." He nodded then, and reached out to grab my arms, pulling me closer to him. His left hand traced a scar that ran the length of my right forearm and his eyes locked with mine.

"You are bound in other ways," he stated simply. "I often forget that as well."

I gave him a slight smile, but suddenly found myself restless and uncomfortable in the situation. I pulled away from his hold, but gently.

"I'm going out for a bit," I said, and averted my gaze to the nondescript stone floor. "As soon as it's dark. This cross species love fest has me feeling… unsatisfied. I need to go on a real hunt. And before you ask, the answer is no. I want to go alone." He sighed, but gave me a crooked smile.

"You're going to miss the extravagant convenience of the hunting party and the catch they worked so hard to gather."

I laughed. "Don't wait up for me." Turning to my right, I started to make my way down the hall to my room, thinking to gather up a few personal items, but stopped with a sudden curiosity. "William?" I asked.

He turned to look at me once again, already heading in the opposite direction. "Yes?"

"What were their names?"

"Whose names, dearest?"

I sighed and tapped my foot irritably. "You know who I mean, Will." I said, ignoring his term of endearment. "The vegetarians and their little human play thing."

"Hmm… Cullen, I think. Edward and Alice Cullen. It seems the leader of their coven is an old friend of Aro's. The human girl is Isabella-something."

I nodded and turned away, continuing on my path down the hallway. _Even though their sick romance defies the laws of nature,_ I thought to myself, _it will still be a shame when I have to kill them. _

**A/N: So… this is my first ever fanfic! I read these things almost religiously, and this idea had been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks before I decided to open an account and publish it. Any impressions so far? I have the next three chapters done already, but I'm working on some editing and transitions. Nothing frustrates me more than when an author starts a story and then gets really sketchy about updates and continuing/completing it, so I PROMISE you, RIGHT NOW, that I will try my very best to not be one of those people. CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE! I'll sign a contract in blood if need be. I have the whole plot planned out in my noggin, it's not going to be terribly long or filled with fluff when I can't think of anything. Things will happen, the story will move along quickly, and we'll get to that Oh So Sweet ending together. Mmmkay? And pretty please with a cherry on top would you write me a review? You have no idea how nice it is to hear people's thoughts and opinions, no matter what they may be :D**


	2. Rash Decisions

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Chapter One

Two months later…

I stopped running about a mile or two outside the walls of Volterra, my body giddy with the feeling of fresh blood coursing through my system. Rome had always been my favorite city to practice my sport in; the large population made it both convenient and discreet, and my hunt tonight had been a success. I smiled to myself and licked my lips, hoping for one last taste. _A very big success, _I thought.

Strolling casually up the hill towards the city, I began to recall how much I used to resent being forever trapped in the body of a sixteen-year-old girl. I had been changed at a surprisingly young age; an age that most of my kind felt was more than inappropriate. In the beginning, this had angered me. I was upset that even though I did not resemble a child, that I would never achieve the physical maturity of a beautiful woman. So I had worked hard to make myself appear older, believing that my youth was a clear disadvantage. As time went on however, I soon came to realize that I could use my youth to my advantage. People were constantly underestimating me, and it became my most lethal weapon. My young and innocent looks now made it easy for me to get what I wanted.

I had loathed my appearance, thinking it unappealing, but apparently everyone else seemed to enjoy what he or she saw. Women were either envious or self-loathing when it came to my decidedly youthful physique, and men… well, the men I usually encountered didn't even know what to think. I smiled to myself again, replaying each moment of the hunt in my head.

_I stood near the entrance to the alleyway, trying my best not to look threatening or imposing. This technique only worked if my victims thought me innocent and soft, and although the boisterous noise from the bar on my left was giving me a headache, I had decided to wait it out. As a general rule of my own, I only fed on scoundrels, criminals, and thieves, and what better place to find these sorts of people than at a local tavern. It wasn't that I felt obligated to dish out righteous justice to these criminals, how could I when I myself was a murderous beast responsible for the deaths of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people? No. Instead, I hunted down immoral people because the surprise and horror my victims felt as I turned the tables against them made my kill that much more satisfying. The pure terror that would course through these previously self-righteous bastards almost left me weak at the knees, and venom flowed into my mouth. _

_ Taking a deep breath to steel myself against the growing thirst, I prepared myself for the moment the men I could hear approaching the door would step out into the night. Fortunately for me, they had been drinking heavily and I could feel my muscles tensing in anticipation. Unlike most of my vampire counterparts, I found the flavor of alcohol-saturated blood to be more than appealing. I would never grow tired of the sweet taste of blood, but something about that "oh so appetizing" bouquet of blood combined with the rich, smooth, and warm flavor of hard liquor appealed to me more than I initially thought possible. _

_ Light flooded out onto the street as the door to the establishment opened, and three young, and decidedly tipsy, men stepped out. I had since seated myself atop a small stonewall that extended from the building, and as they turned to head down the street, they spotted me. The shortest one stopped his two companions, elbowing them and gesturing towards me. I sat, unmoving as they all turned to look. I ducked my head at their subsequent catcalls and whistles, pretending to be embarrassed. But as they stepped in my direction, I raised the gaze of my eyes up through my lashes, catching their eyes. I let a sly smile creep onto my face and raised my eyebrows. I raised my right hand and invited them forward with the crook of a finger. They grinned stupidly and followed me a few yards into the alley. _

_ I spun to face them, and the one in front began babbling nonsense at me, his speech slow and slurred. I only smiled sweetly in response. I don't speak Italian. As I let myself be herded against the wall behind me, the tallest of the three made a move forward and I struck out like lightning. My right hand clamped around his throat and I crushed his windpipe with only the smallest effort. He fell to the ground, wheezing for a breath as I took care of his friends. The combination of my speed and their own dimmed perception made the entire ordeal much too easy, but I tried to enjoy myself anyway. I slapped my left hand against the short one's mouth, stifling the noises of alarm he was emitting, and reached out with my right hand to grab the third man by his hair. I jerked his head to the side, and in the next instant my mouth was at this throat. _

_ He yelped as my teeth pierced his skin, but went limp in a matter of seconds as I drained him as fast as I could. The thirst was burning in my throat so badly that I could barely savor the flavor of his blood. But it was no matter, I still had the other two. I bit the second man high up on his neck, just below his ear, and drank him slowly. I could tell that he had been drinking many fine types of wine and I sighed in contentment. Finally, I looked down at the last of them left alive, the one with the crushed windpipe. He was flailing around on the ground, looking like a fish that had been plucked from the water. I crouched down beside him and forcefully shoved him against the brick wall, placing him into a sitting position. Playfully, I sat myself down in his lap, giggling like a small child. I couldn't help myself. His eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his head, and he raised his arms, weakly, to try and fight me off. I grabbed his wrist tightly, and hissed in pleasure as I felt the bone snap under my grasp. A horrible gurgling sound left his mouth as I leaned closer towards him._

_ "Ssshhh," I said, trying to sound comforting. "Come now. You really should not expect anything less, preying on a young girl in a dark alleyway. Tsk, tsk, what would your mother say?" _

_ I knew he couldn't understand a single thing I was saying, but his eyes widened even more in pure terror. Closing my eyes, I turned my face towards the sky, reveling in the human's fear. He was horrified, stunned, disgusted, afraid, and terrified. His raw emotions consumed my senses, and almost made me shiver in delight. I thought about how monstrous the scene I had created must look, but I couldn't bring myself to care. After 150 years of being what I was, there was very little that could faze me. Unfortunately, the man's life was leaving him because of a lack of oxygen, and I knew I had to finish him off before his heart stopped beating. Cold blood was so unappetizing. I brought his wrist up to my mouth and bit down gently, savoring the sensation of breaking the skin and the warm blood that began to flood around my mouth and teeth. I sucked him dry slowly, almost as if I was sipping lemonade, but it still only lasted about a minute. _

_ I stood up then, wiping a hand across my mouth to clear off any blood I may have spilt. I was surprised by how messy I had actually been, as there were even drops of blood splattered on my clothes. I huffed in frustration at the thought of getting the stains out, and turned to walk slowly and casually out of the alleyway. Even in the rush of my kill, I had managed to make it look like a mugging and murder, allowing myself to simply leave the bodies. I hated having to clean up after myself. _

Reaching the walls of the city, I felt my smile fade into a frown, and as I leaped over them into the city I found myself becoming very annoyed. I had never had a problem with killing these weak and sniveling humans, but I had also thought I was better than the rest of the Volturi. It always seemed to me that they were completely ruthless, and previously I did not clump myself into that category. Now though… Was I becoming more and more like them?

I entered the corridors of the underground metropolis and shook the thought from my head, not wanting to deal with it at the moment. Striding through the main entryway, I made my way down to the audience hall, sensing that most of the guard was gathered there. I grew slightly alarmed as I realized the halls were completely empty, and quickened my pace. Finally I rounded the corner and stepped into the large circular chamber. The ceilings were high, and I gazed up towards them, noticing that almost every member of the guard was now present here.

"Back so soon?" A voice rang out behind me. I turned to see William, seated on the floor against the wall, reading a book.

"What's going on? Why is everyone gathered here?" I asked quickly.

"Madeleine's hunting party returned a hour ago, but she literally only brought back about a dozen people. Everyone was not so pleased… to say the least. So, now we are all waiting for _Michael's _group to get back. Hopefully that will be within the hour because we are all growing quite hungry and quite irritable." He said this all without looking up from his book.

I smirked. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you for feeling that way, but I _will _dare to say that it's your own damn fault you didn't join me this fine evening. One of the few times I invite you to come along, and you decline; it's such a pity." The glare he gave me caught me off guard, but I could sense that he wasn't truly angry.

"I told you Caroline, I had other business to attend to this evening. Marcus requested that I pay a visit to our counterparts in Venice. I couldn't very well refuse, telling him that I, instead, would rather accompany you on a pleasure jaunt through the sewers of Rome." I grimaced at his tone, but decided not to press the matter. Instead, I let out a dismissive sort of sniff and turned to face away from him, ignoring the indignant look on his face.

No sooner had I begun to walk towards the exit when the doors crashed open. A buzz of excitement filled the room as Michael strode in with a triumphant grin on his face. He turned and gestured for his "tour group" to enter, leading the now panicked group of humans further into the grand hall. Had I not already gorged myself that evening I would have gladly partaken in his efforts, they were a good-looking group of people. As Michael and a few others were herding them apart into smaller clumps, I saw something that froze the air in my unnecessary lungs. I recovered from my shock quickly though, and soon after pure fury seemed to be flowing through my body. A vicious snarl rang out, oozing with ferocious anger, and as the entire hall went silent I realized where the sound had come from: me. I hissed and stalked forward, viciously shoving anyone who was in my way to the side.

"Caroline…" I heard William's warning tone from behind me, but I completely ignored it. I was seeing red, and nothing was going to stop me.

**A/N: Yay! I finally uploaded some more of the story! I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter is much longer, I promise.**


	3. On The Run

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of this stuff. Characters not mine. (At least, most of them are not.)**

Chapter Two

**William's POV**

"Caroline…" I spoke forcefully, setting my book aside and rising to my feet quickly. I worked to make my way through the crowd of people, following her path towards the entrance, but there were just too many bodies in the chamber and I wasn't going to start violently shoving the people Caroline had already begrudged.

"Pardon me… excuse me… I'm sorry, if I could just-" I tried, unsuccessfully, to intercept my friend on her warpath, but I was too slow to match her ferocity. I looked up just in time to see her come to a halt in front of a wall of angry vampire bodies. My own footsteps ceased as I heard her voice ring out.

"Get out of my way!" she hissed.

It was a small group of male guards who were blocking her path, standing shoulder to shoulder, and anyone of them could easily overpower her physically. Rufus however, an enormous and unfortunately dim-witted individual, decided to meet her glare with a sneer.

"And why on earth would we do that? We are entitled to the spoils of this hunt just like any other." He raised his eyebrows at her, and that's exactly when she struck. I watched as she straightened her posture, throwing her shoulders back, standing tall, lowering her fists to her sides, and catching his gaze with her own. Unfortunately, this was a staring match he was not going to win.

It was a strange thing to witness, the effects of Caroline's powers, and this instance was no exception. Rufus' whole body stiffened, and somehow his previously pitch black eyes seemed to widen to an unnatural size. Before anyone could even react, Caroline's words slid out like ice.

"You _will_ move out of my way, and you _will_ _not_ interfere with my actions."

Caroline then proceeded to catch the eyes of his counterparts and utter them the same instructions. The once solid wall of imposing vampire flesh now parted like the Red Sea, finally revealing to all the object of Caroline's ferocity. Even I had had to stifle a bit of shock when I first laid eyes on the small child Michael had abducted to this place. The boy couldn't have been more than six years old, and his entirely blatant terror and fear was probably enough to soften the hearts of even a few of the other vampires in the room. Caroline wouldn't even be giving them the chance to confront the dilemma by this point.

Her eyes softened just a tad as she took a few steps forward, but a grimace was still plastered on her face, and the frightened boy shuffled back in horror… right into the clutches of the last person I would want him to: Felix. The child screamed in terror, and no doubt pain, as Felix grabbed his upper arm and lifted him clear of the ground. Caroline froze in her tracks and hissed. Unfortunately, Felix was a little smarter than your average brute, and avoided her gaze completely. He stared at her shoes while he spoke.

"What's this? A member of the guard using her gifts against her fellow man? A member of the guard denying the natural rights of her counterparts? Why?! I do believe that is a crime amongst the Volturi, sweet Caroline. Did you know that?" He smiled to himself, but did not raise his head up in the slightest. I felt the room grow exponentially tense in a matter of seconds, the only sounds coming from the few remaining humans who were still alive. Caroline's words were slow, clear, and deliberate.

"Put the child down, Felix. This is wrong, and I will not let it be done. I am prepared to suffer the consequences of my actions, but first I will be taking the boy to safety."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that, if I may ask?"

"Rufus." She said quietly, and the man's eyes snapped to meet her own. She still had complete control of them, and soon it was abundantly clear that she was now relaying her commands silently, mentally. Without time to react on Felix's part, Rufus moved incredibly fast and came up behind him. His enormous arms wrapped around Felix, restraining him and freeing the boy in the process, while one of his hands then came up and over Felix's head to approach the eyes. Although Felix was thrashing wildly to escape, Rufus' brute strength and complete focus could not be overcome. His hand literally forced Felix's eyelids open, and he turned his entire head towards Caroline.

In a matter of moments, the struggle was lost, and my lone, petite honey blonde friend issued her instructions.

"You _will _move out of my way. You _will not _interfere with my actions. If anyone else in this room attempts to hinder me, you _will_ restrain them by any means necessary. I am taking the boy away from this place. I will return within the hour. Rufus, you may release him now."

The brute did as he was told, and Felix shuffled dumbly off to the side, his gaze glued to the floor. Caroline moved cautiously towards the boy who now lay on the floor, crying and cradling his injured arm. She tenderly picked him up in her arms and spoke softly.

"Sssshh… I'm going to take you home now, okay? Do not be frightened anymore." The small child's mind was no match for her stare, and he quieted down almost instantly as she strode quickly out of the large chamber.

As soon as Caroline's figure was out of sight, I let go of the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. I knew it was the right choice not to interfere, but Caroline had no clue as to the scope of what she had just done. I knew that as soon as she returned, things were going to get ugly. I grimaced at the thought of this incident's aftermath. _God dammit!_ I thought._ Why didn't I try harder to stop her? What concern of it is mine if she suffers her fate? Why, oh why, did I care so much about her in the first place!?_

Despite the inner turmoil however, my thoughts were soon distracted.Conversation picked up again, almost as if nothing had happened, and for all of their flaws, the majority of the Volturi guard had one endearing quality. An overwhelming desire for self-preservation led most of our members to avoid the conflicts and problems of others. No one here wanted to be involved in this now, so they continued with their business as if nothing unusual had occurred. Feeding continued, speech flowed freely, and everyone moved about comfortably. Everyone except for Caroline's stooges that is. They still stood frozen and silent, rooted to the spots where they stood before; unable to do anything Caroline didn't order them to do.

That however, was probably going to change in a matter of minutes. Caroline's powers of compulsion were almost useless over any significant distance, and I knew I had no time to spare. _Damn, she could be so stupid sometimes! She honestly deserves what she is going to get, and I have practically no way of stopping it._ I thought in despair. The wheels in my mind were turning furiously as I fought the battle between my duty and my emotions, my obligation and my morals. _Damn it all to Hell! _I finally thought. I would alert Marcus, Caius, and Aro immediately, and even better than that, I would go get her myself.

**Caroline's POV**

I fled the grand hall as fast as I could. The boy had a death grip on the front of my shirt with his uninjured hand, but I held him delicately as I sped to the surface of the city. He was breathing heavily, probably from the pain, and for perhaps the hundredth time in the past sixty seconds I cursed Felix for his brutality. Thankfully, my powers kept the boy quiet as I emerged onto the dark streets out of an alleyway. I walked as quickly as I could to the other end of the city, but I began to panic a little as I realized that I had no actual plan. I had been so intent on getting the child out that I had not considered what I would actually do with him. _Shit, _I thought to myself as I stopped moving.

Listening to determine if anyone was around or following me, I turned around slowly to take stock of my location. I was in some sort of small public square; and I could see light flooding out from various windows and hear the families moving about inside. _Well, whatever I'm going to do, I need to do it fast. _I sighed heavily and pulled the boy away from me a little so that I could see his face. His panicked eyes met mine, and I tried to smile gently.

_Ssshhhh, _I thought to him. (My Italian being close to _niente_, I thought it best to communicate with a hopefully universal mental command.) _I'm going to set you down now. I want you to go to the door of that home over there. Knock until someone answers. Tell them you have lost your family and that you need help. You cannot remember anything before five minutes ago. Go now. _

I set him down on the cobblestones and stepped back into the shadows, watching as he made his way to one of the small wooden doors. He was holding his broken arm carefully and even from this distance I could hear his labored breathing and rapid heart beat. Even with my lack of thirst and years of practicing control, it had been nothing short of difficult to restrain myself when he was so close to my body. I took a deep breath to clear my airways and was relieved to finally see the door swing open. The boy started crying instantly, and the pain and pressure behind my eyes told me that I would be crying too if I could.

I turned, and began to walk slowly towards my unfortunate home. I felt like sobbing and crying out in frustration as I felt the weight of the night's events come crashing down on me. Instead, I settled for drawing in a shaky breath as I let my back slide down the wall of the building to my right. I sat heavily on the ground, pulling my knees up to me and wrapping my arms around them. I was in trouble, big trouble, and more trouble than I had ever been in, but somehow I couldn't even bring myself to care.

I remembered earlier in the evening, when I had been wondering if I was becoming as heartless as the rest of the Volturi. I snorted to myself; at least I knew that one wasn't true anymore. As much of a predator as I was, and as ruthless as I could sometimes be, I would _never, ever, _be able to bring myself to harm such a small and innocent child. The mere thought of it disgusted me, and I could barely contain the dread I felt at the thought of my living with the kind of creatures who could do such a thing. I felt so awfully horrid in that moment, and on top of that I began to feel overwhelming anger at the thought of how it had come to this. I cursed _him_ for leaving me. I cursed my family for not even caring. I cursed myself for being stupid and naïve. I cursed the ones who abducted me, changed me, and damned me. And most of all, I cursed the malicious and fiendish Volturi for making my life a living Hell.

I slammed my fists down with all my might, and was met with the satisfying sound of the stones beneath them breaking into dust. Burying my face in my hands, I tried taking deep breaths in order to calm myself. _What to do… what to do… _I thought to myself. Felix had been right when he said that what I had done was considered a crime. A crime that I knew could be punishable by death.

"Fine!" I yelled, viciously and out loud. "Go on! End it! You think I give a damn anymore?!" I trembled involuntarily, shaking with fear, anger, and regret. But I meant it. If the Volturi thought they could afford to have me dead, so be it. I rose to my feet, brushed off my pants, and began to march down the street.

Before I had gone more than a few yards however, something grabbed me from behind. I felt marble hard flesh snake its way around my body, my sight being smothered by one hand, and my mouth being covered by the other. Instinct took over, and I began to thrash wildly, my hands coming up to try and claw away the arms that were restraining me. I kicked and scratched, but this vampire wasn't letting go. I could feel that we were moving now, I was literally being dragged, and in desperation, I did the only thing I could. I bit the hand that muffled my cries, and I bit it hard.

"Holy fuck!" A deep, masculine voice bellowed out, and I was released from his hold. "Jesus Christ, Caroline! Ow!"

I was preparing to run away, but I recognized that voice. I spun around, startled and bewildered. "William?!" I said, incredulously. I stared in shock as he brought his left palm up to his mouth, no doubt trying to suck out some of the venom that was now spreading and sending a searing pain up his entire left arm. After he lowered his hand and began to shake it violently, I spoke again.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Biting me like that! I mean, what the hell?!"

"Well, excuse me! I'm sorry that my first instinct after somebody grabs me and restrains me isn't to go as limp as a noodle!" I stalked towards him, adrenaline-like fear and rage coursing through me. He straightened up to his full height as I neared him, clenching his jaw against the pain, and glared at me. "Let me see it!" I spat out. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he hesitantly raised his left hand. I grabbed his wrist, and turned it so the palm was facing up. My eyebrows rose up in shock when I saw the wound I had inflicted, and I tried not to let my jaw fall open as well. He was definitely going to have a nice new scar to show off after this. As I began to poke and prod at the bumpy scar running along the center of his previously unmarred palm, he hissed and yanked back his hand.

"Stop that." He said firmly. I pursed my lips, but involuntarily took a step back in the face of his raw anger. "I'm not going to hurt you Caroline," he continued, his stare boring into my eyes.

It was then that I realized my muscles were tense, my breathing rapid, and my body was half crouched, as if preparing to run. "Oh yeah?" I said, my voice unfortunately shaky. "Then what the hell was that all about?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What you did tonight…" he trailed off. "Caroline, I don't think you realize the severity of the situation. You are beyond lucky that I found you first, because regardless of what I may be able to do, you will most likely be dead within the hour."

The air froze in my lungs, and I felt myself become impossibly still as a hundred different emotions ran through me. Despair. Fear. Panic. Hatred. Anger. Guilt. Regret. Relief? I attempted to calm myself by thinking happy thoughts, but all I could manage to do was stare dejectedly at my feet. Infinitely long minutes must have ticked by before William spoke softly.

"Caroline?"

To my surprise, and no doubt to William's as well, I raised my head with a smug and devilish smirk on my face.

"What?" I bit back, sarcastically. "What is it? So you're here to save me now, is that it? Risk your own life for my escape?"

I watched as William's face grew more dark and serious than I had ever seen it before, and the smirk on my face slipped away quickly.

"No," he stated quite simply. "Not exactly. As a loyal and active member of the Volturi guard, I am here to do my duty. I am here to personally deliver you to Marcus, Caius, and Aro."

I waited anxiously for the "just kidding!" that was sure to follow, but it never came. I sucked in a quick breath, my eyes widened with fear, and made a split second decision. Obviously, William was entirely serious, and although he was betraying my trust with his actions, I could not bring myself to do the same. So I ran.

I spun on my heels as quickly as I could, and took off into a narrow alleyway to my right. I dug in with as much speed as I could muster, but all too soon I felt my former best friend's icy cold grip clamp down around me. He was smarter about it this time though, bringing one hand up to cover my eyes and the other arm clamped dangerously tight around my throat. I tried with all my might to break free, but as his hold tightened to within moments of breaking me, I knew I had to give up. The betrayal I felt was just as crushing as his arms, and soon all I could hear was my labored breathing and cries for mercy.

"No! Stop it! Stop it William, don't! Please don't! Please let me go, I'm begging you! Please Will! Don't do this!"

**A/N: Hmm… what is that William up to? … So anyway, I'm hoping to get some writing done tomorrow since my classes have been cancelled, because I've been having some time frame issues. I wrote through chapter one and then got waaaaaay ahead of myself with some of the plot. Ergh! So now I have to do some backtracking to fill in all the gaps, but I think I've got it all figured out. Look for an update late tomorrow or Wednesday morning! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. A Patchy Plan

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight stuff, I do not.**

Chapter Three

**William POV**

Every one of Caroline's screams was like a hot poker being jabbed through my soul, and it took every single ounce of resolve I had to keep moving forward. Despite my personal feelings, I knew that remaining sure and steadfast in my plan of action was the only thing that allowed for even the slightest possibility of Caroline's survival. I wanted so badly to comfort her and tell her everything would be all right, but that was a promise I simply couldn't keep and it would surely ruin things. There was no doubt in my mind that there would be quite a welcoming committee once we re-entered the underground, and I needed to focus all of my energy on the upcoming confrontation.

Caroline was still now, and I hefted her in my arms, repositioning her so that I held her under my left arm like a sack of potatoes. Her cries had lowered to broken whispers, and even with my enhanced hearing I could barely make out her pleas for her release. Steeling myself, we began the descent into the caverns under Volterra, and it only took mere minutes before our path was intercepted.

I rounded my second corner and came face to face with a group of some of my least favorite people. Felix stood there, along with that bastard Alec, in addition to Rufus and the other members that Caroline had duped. I halted my steps, but only met their stares with silence; waiting for them to make the first move.

"A very well done job indeed," said Felix with a sickening grin on his face. "I doubt even I would have returned with her so quickly. I would have preferred to have some fun with her before making my grand entrance."

"I'm here to do my job Felix. Nothing more." I answered in as flat a tone as I could manage.

"So I see," he replied curtly. "I must say, I was mildly surprised to hear that you of all people William went after her so quickly and willingly. And here I thought you two were friends at the very least." I saw his eyes scanning my face, watching closely for any hesitation or emotions on my part.

"I have many acquaintances among the guard, but certainly no relationships that override my duty and position here. I, unlike so many, remain loyal to the Volturi Felix, _not_ my own vendetta for personal power." I had no desire to make enemies with anyone tonight, but I had to make it clear that I wouldn't allow Felix to manipulate me. His eyes narrowed slightly at my words, but when he didn't respond, Alec decided to speak up.

"Well I imagine we should be on our way now. William, you may release your hold covering her eyes."

I did as he said, and watched Caroline's eyes light up in panic at the presence of her company before glazing over. Their emptiness made me uneasy as Alec's dark gifts took over her senses. "Let's be off then," I spoke gruffly. I marched pass them to their left, effectively leading the way down to the main hall.

With Alec and Felix flanking my sides, and the rest of the guard members behind me, I entered the Volturi's audience chamber and found it nearly empty. Surely this was an important enough development that they would want the opinion of the majority of the guard, wouldn't they? And yet, I only counted four or five other vampires besides the group I was with, and of course, the Volturi themselves. Marcus, Caius, and Aro sat relaxed in their chairs, all three pairs of their eyes fixed on me and the figure I carried under my arm.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Aro as I halted before them. "You've returned in no time at all. Thank you William, for your promptness. Now we can get this all cleared up and be about our business as usual."

I nodded curtly, and set Caroline down on her feet in front of me. She stared ahead blankly, her entire body numb and limp as I gripped her shoulders from behind.

"Now," began Aro, "I'm sure Caroline has some idea of where she is right now, but since she cannot hear or see her surroundings, why don't we learn what this is all about. Felix?"

Felix's large form moved forward until he stood slightly in front of me to the right. He turned his head towards me and shot me a smirk before facing the Volturi again.

"As I was explaining in brief before, this _girl_ here defied her superiors and used her _gift_," he sneered at the word, "to violate our laws."

Aro's crimson eyes darted towards Caroline's, narrowing into a grim stare.

"Hmm…" he said. "That is quite unfortunate. Give me your hand Felix." Without hesitation, Felix reached out to Aro, who took his hand for only a brief moment. Within twenty seconds, Felix stepped back with a hard and grim smile on his face.

"Ah," continued Aro. "I see now." He shifted his frame to the right, then the left, quietly and swiftly telling his ruling companions the details of the events of the night. Unfortunately, Felix's perspective was not as skewed as I had hoped. There was no way I would be able to argue with his bias because it was virtually nonexistent. What had happened happened. And that was that. I felt a grimace form on my face, but worked quickly to hide it. I could not afford to provoke Aro into touching me. Caroline's life depended on it.

"Was that the way of things?" Aro's voice interrupted my thoughts. "William?"

"Yes," I replied truthfully. "The event was exactly the way you described it."

"This is grave, indeed, Aro." Marcus spoke up, dryly. "I know of your special interest in this girl, but she broke our laws. She is a liability, and must face the consequences. You know she must be destroyed." Aro sighed heavily, and turned to give his companion a blank look before returning his attention to those standing in front of him.

"I know what you say is correct Marcus, but I think you underestimate what you say is my "interest" in young Caroline. I would hate to believe that you forgot the ordeal that we went through in order to attain her services. The news of her destruction would be reason to celebrate for those in the South, but it would also serve to undermine the power behind the promises and mandates we create. Surely you can see this."

Marcus let out an exasperated sort of sigh before replying.

"Truly Aro? I suppose I can entertain your reasoning, but your obsession with the collection of the "gifted", as you prefer to call them, is quickly growing problematic. In my opinion, the minute a member of our guard creates more problems than they are worth, the situation should be dealt with: swiftly. If I recall correctly, this Caroline has frequently taken issue with many of our practices. Perhaps it is time to reconsider whether or not she is compatible with the work we are trying to do here. Surely you can see _that._"

A frown quickly formed on Aro's face, but he appeared unable to argue with what Marcus had said. He turned his attention to his other companion.

"Caius?"

The vampire who had remained silent throughout this exchange only now decided to turn his head, appearing to only be feigning interest. He gave Aro a fleeting glance before shrugging his shoulders.

"This matter holds no interest for me. It is none of my concern." Both Marcus and Aro grimaced at his lack of response, most definitely hoping for him to side with one of their positions. Intuitively, I knew this would be my only chance to speak. I gently cleared my throat to grab their attention.

"Marcus, Aro, if I may?"

To my right, Felix shot me a hard glare. But with a slight nod from Aro, I ignored him and began to lay the groundwork for what was sure to be my toughest round of bargaining yet.

**A/N: So, I know that these things annoy people, but I definitely owe you one. This is proving to be WAY harder than I expected. Kudos to all the writers who can keep up with their writing and clearly have such a passion for it. With that said… I know this chapter is sort of short, and I have already begun the next one. I struggling with the choice of whose point of view it should be written in. Does it comfort anyone to know that I have over 4,000 words of another part of the story already written? That I am just trying to fill the gap? Probably not, but once we get there I will immediately be able to attach a large section of the story. That's all for now. **


End file.
